Emily's Wedding Day
by phoebe9509
Summary: <html><head></head>Emily's big day has finally arrived</html>


Emily stared at her reflection in the mirror as she skimmed a hand gently over her elegant white dress. She had picked a beautiful strapless princess dress. Busy making sure every little detail was perfect she didn't hear anyone enter until his words startled her.

"God you're beautiful."

Emily turned quickly in the direction the voice came from then blushed deeply at the man who said it. "Thanks Hotch."

She turned back to the mirror and willed her face to go back to her usual Snow White complexion instead of letting Hotch see how he made her feel at his words.

"I have to talk to you."

Turning back to face him, Emily walked over to the couch and took a seat then motioned for him to do the same.

"I'll stand," he informed her. "I need to tell you something, but I'm worried about your reaction."

Smiling slightly Emily encouraged him. "You're one of my best friends Hotch, you can tell me anything. You know that."

"I love you," he blurted out then watched as Emily's mouth dropped open and her dark brown eyes grew wide. "I'm _in_ love with you actually. I'm asking you not to marry James."

Emily's eyes filled with tears as she stared up at Hotch. Did he just say what I think he just said? She wondered to herself. How could he do this to me? The words she always wanted to hear him say, the raw emotion shining through his eyes tugged at her heart strings, but also sent rage through her veins. "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked through clenched teeth.

Hotch fought his desire to look down at his feet. She deserved someone who could tell her to her face without being scared away so his eyes locked with hers, and he poured out his heart. "Because I realized what you were going to do and I had to tell you. I couldn't live with myself any longer."

Emily felt herself begin to hyperventilate. Her dress felt too tight, and her chest felt like someone was sitting on it. She couldn't breathe. Hotch noticed and quickly rushed over and crouched down before her placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Put your head down and breathe Emily," he encouraged as she did what she was told. Emily took several deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She had so many thoughts running through her mind as she struggled to breathe, and as much as she hated to admit it, Hotch's hands rubbing soft circles along her back was actually helping her relax. Finally her breathing slowed and she looked up.

"I've known you for years Hotch," she said as a tear escaped her large eyes and Hotch immediately reached up to cup her cheek and wiped it away. "I've been engaged for a _year!_ And now the day I'm getting married you decided to tell me you're in love with me?" She yelled in frustration. "Why are you doing this?"

Hotch saw the stress in her eyes and started to doubt his admission. He knew he should have gone to the grave with his secret, it would have been better. He already knew he fucked up by telling her, so he figured why stop now. She deserved to know the truth. Emily deserved to see how much he really did love her, every single little detail, and after she heard it she could make her decision.

"I've been in love with you for longer than I care to admit. You have this grace about you Emily that draws people in. Your laughter brings a smile to my face and you have so many great qualities that people admire you for. I've tried to express to you how I felt over the years Emily, I really have." Hotch reached out and grasped her hand tightly in his own. "When you started dating James I was so jealous. Hatred for the man ran through me and he never did anything to me. How could I hate someone for snatching you up when I never had the courage? Then the day came when you told us you were getting married and my heart dropped because you were all I ever wanted. I haven't felt the way I feel about you since Haley. I tried to tell you in so many ways, but it seemed like we were never alone or it was never the right time."

"So you pick my wedding day to tell me?" she barked through her tears.

"It's my last shot. I had to tell you," Hotch confessed shyly.

"Why? What did you hope to accomplish? Did you expect me to jump into your arms and say I love you back then we run away together?" Emily quickly snatched her hand out of Hotch's grasp. She couldn't deal with him touching her.

Hotch's head dropped. "Do you _not_ love me?"

"Of course I do damn it! I've wanted to hear you say you love me for what feels like forever, but you never did. You had your chance Hotch and _you _never took it."

"We can be happy together Emily. If you just give me a shot I know I can make you happy," Hotch blurted out so fast that he wasn't sure if Emily even understood what he said.

Emily quickly stood up and backed away from Hotch. "You had eight years, _eight years_, to do something. Eight long years to tell me how you feel and make me yours, but you didn't! That was your choice!" She yelled as fresh tears coated her face. "You need to leave."

Hotch bowed his head in defeat. He wasn't getting the girl, no matter what he said, and he only had himself to blame. "I'm sorry Emily. I never meant to upset you. I just wanted you to know. I'll see you out there," Hotch said as he made his way to the door.

"No," Emily started as Hotch turned back with a sliver of hope in his eyes. Taking a deep breath Emily continued. "I didn't mean leave the room, I meant you have to leave the church." She watched as that hope that he had disappeared, and was replaced by complete and utter despair.

"Emily—"

"Hotch please just go. I can't walk down the aisle and look out at everyone then see you and marry someone else after what you just told me. I need you not to be here." She looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Hotch."

"So I'm no longer invited to your wedding?" he asked in disbelief. "You're my best friend."

"Do you honestly want to watch me marry someone else? Watch me say I do and kiss someone who isn't you? I can't do that with you watching me, so I'm sorry but I'm begging you please just go," she cried harder.

Knowing he lost the battle and the war Hotch took one last look at Emily before opening the door. "I'm sorry Emily, and you do look beautiful," he told her again as he closed the door tightly behind him. Leaning against the strong wood, Hotch drew in a few shaky breaths. Not only did his confession just cost him the woman he was in love with but he was almost positive that it cost him his best friend as well. How could she look at him the same now knowing how he felt about her? She would never be the same around him again and he resisted the urge to bang his head against the door. A headache wouldn't fix any of this. There was nothing that could fix it.

Sobs engulfed Emily as the words he just said filled her. Why did he wait so long? Why couldn't he have told her sooner? She had always felt something for him but it was too late. Emily looked at her reflection again and wanted to break the mirror. Her face was red, full of tears and blotchy from crying. She would have to do her makeup all over again. As she tried to calm down and clean off her previous makeup she had to wonder if James loved her like Hotch did. If she was making the right choice, but as she thought about the man she was going to marry, she knew he loved her enough to tell her and not wait, and for her that was good enough even though part of her heart may belong to someone else entirely.


End file.
